digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan talk:Fan fiction
Anyone mind if I reorganize the fic's by name? Or should I just leave them as they are, by date added (I think that's what they are).---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 21:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead, I think it'd be a lot neater and easier to navigate that way. --Blazing Chaos 21:36, 5 June 2009 (UTC) ::Part 2: What about fics that have "Digimon ______" or "Fan:" in the title? Count those as they are (ie D, F) or ignore all the "Digimon" and "Fan:" and organize by the rest of the title? (Basically, should "Digimon Example" be under D (for Digimon) or E (for Example)?)---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 21:53, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Definitely with 'Fan:'. As for the Digimon, it's a judgement call. There are some titles where the series name is clearly inclusive of the word Digimon, like Digimon 2.5. Others, like my own Dimensions, can take it or leave it (I personally only use 'Digimon Dimensions' as the title when there is the potential for ambiguity). If it's too complicated, I'd say to leave it. Although, you may want to clean up the titles a bit, putting in spaces after colons (:) and such, and fixing a lot of bad capitalisation (usually because it's missing). Ask if you're in doubt. --Blazing Chaos 16:51, 8 June 2009 (UTC) DigiPort So, who wants to draw the short straw and have to keep up to date on this fan-manga the DigiPort is doing? 11:37, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :...there's a fan-manga? :On a completely unrelated note, I'm re-doing the list, thus why it's down. Only dead fish go with the flow. 12:59, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :On a related note, could you toss me a link for it? Not that I want to do it (short straw?), I just want to take a peek (at the manga)---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:50, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Here: http://www.digimoncode.iblk.org/blog/ --Blazing Chaos 20:18, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :::I guess no one is going to need to keep track of it, as it seems to be dead. I remember reading somewhere that they were going to update in the summer/august, but nothing seems to be happening...---- Rad140 "I replaced Jyou and Gomamon with a bucket." 00:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Dead links Is it worth someone going over these links and rooting out any stories which no longer exist online? For starters, Accidents, the top fic on the list, doesn't appear to work any more. --Blazing Chaos 18:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Seeing as I've been organizing the fanfiction (and need to add some more links/authors, imo), I guess I'll go through it and try to root out the dead ones...only the ones that have literally no content (ie zero), or are dead links. I'm going to leave anything else, regardles of how complete or uncomplete it is. It might be a short while (ie a week) before I'm able to get around to it, though.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 19:11, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks muchly. Buzz if you need help with deciding on any of them. =) --Blazing Chaos 20:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Okay, so I went through the links. The only absolutely dead one I found was "Accidents" w/ no links or anything. I haven't actually deleted anything, just put in in hidden comments in case someone complains so it can be easily reset. Here are some others that I wanted double-checking on: *Digimon Advanced Series *Digimon corey 2 *Lost Empire *Olympias Force (no pages at all) *Teams *Fan:The Last Adventure ...they have less than a paragraph in actual content, or just struck me as undeveloped ideas, not actual stories. I'm thinking they should be removed, unless you disagree or someone speaks up.---- Rad140 "RAWR? NO UPDATES!?" 23:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I can a write a fan fiction related to Digimon.----User:Addae lopes 20:38, 31 August 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't we removed the links, since there seems to be no one to create those articles. I admit that I have added red links here too, but unlike others, I'm going to create for them. You can believe it, since I've been the only editor of this article for six months. CAJH (talk) 09:22, January 28, 2016 (UTC)